


Сезон, которого страшатся кофевары

by sotofa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, M/M, Рождественский Флафф, Рождество, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик, в котором Скотт - самый ужасный бариста на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сезон, которого страшатся кофевары

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tis The Season Baristas Fear The Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589241) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



Скотт был самым бездарным бариста, который только попадался Дереку. И это считая девицу, которая разрыдалась, когда запорола простейший заказ _тройной ванильный латте с обезжиренным молоком и без сахара_. Он бы Скотта и близко к стойке не подпустил, если бы не отчаянное положение. На прошлой неделе Джексон раздраженно сорвал с себя фартук и бросился вон из кофейни, когда Дерек напомнил ему о запрете угощать красоток бесплатным кофе. А Скотт, черт его дери, умудрился состроить Лоре щенячьи глазки на собеседовании, так что та в восторге отодвинула стопку других резюме в сторону и потребовала, чтобы Дерек немедленно выдал Скотту фартук. Чтобы Лора да не лезла в дела Дерека? Мечтать не вредно.

А еще на дворе было третье декабря, и Дерек уже чуял, как в кофейню вот-вот повалит рождественская толпа и будет выдумывать мудреные заказы на вынос – с двойными порциями, пенкой попышнее и горой взбитых сливок, которой слишком тесно под крышкой картонного стакана.

Скотт постоянно отвлекался, стараясь улыбнуться каждому, и обжигал руки. Он то и дело неправильно записывал заказы, и рассерженные покупатели, обнаружив в своей чашке не тот кофе, ругались на Дерека, а то и хуже – на Эрику, а уж та затем кричала на Дерека. Скотт забывал про таймеры, и люди, получая кофе с осевшей пенкой, с отвращением возвращали его назад. Словом, Скотт был великим испытанием терпению Дерека, а уж Дерека никто не посмел бы упрекнуть в отсутствии терпения, ведь он, черт подери, жил с Лорой.

Дерек поднялся в зал, удерживая кипу крышек для стаканчиков и три пакета с сахаром, и замер. У противоположного конца стойки Скотт неторопливо взбалтывал молоко в кувшине, внимательно слушая кого-то, кого Дереку загораживала кофемашина. Затем чья-то рука протянулась и помогла Скотту правильно взять кувшин.

\- Молоде-ец, справляешься! - произнес веселый голос, и Дерек увидел широкую улыбку, карие глаза и понял, что крупно влип.

Он грозно зашагал к ним и возмущенно спросил:

\- Какого хрена?

\- Стайлз мне показывал, как правильно делать пенку для капучино! – радостно ответил Скотт, и Дерек на секунду стушевался – убавлять счастливого блеска в больших глазах Скотта ему вовсе не хотелось.

\- Угу, - явно забавляясь, вмешался приятель Скотта. – А то складывается впечатление, что без меня его тут никто ничему не учил.

Дерек расценил это как совершенно возмутительное и несправедливое обвинение: он убил немало времени, рассказывая Скотту о разнице между молоком для латте, молоком для капучино, пенкой и обезжиренным молоком, а еще битый час объяснял парнишке, почему некоторые покупатели любят кофе с пенкой, а некоторые – без. Честно говоря, Дерек никогда не понимал, чем плох простой черный кофе, но, когда Скотт страдальчески сморщил нос и задал тот же вопрос, Дерек прочитал ему нудную лекцию о том, как уникален и неповторим каждый заказ. Нотацию он приправил суровым взглядом, и Скотт в ответ тяжело вздохнул и снова включил стимер.

\- Я его учил, - проскрипел зубами Дерек. – И не лезь руками за стойку, ты покупатель, - он хмуро посмотрел на Стайлза - _что за идиотское имя?.._ – и уточнил: - Ты хотя бы покупатель?

\- А как же! – просиял Стайлз. – Ни за что не пропустил бы первый рабочий день лучшего друга!

\- Это не первый его день, он тут уже неделю.

Длиннее недели в своей жизни Дерек не помнил.

\- Но он же тогда только учился, так ведь? Это его первый день в качестве настоящего бариста!

В ответ на щенячий энтузиазм Стайлза Дерек лишь мрачно хмыкнул и, нагнувшись, поставил сахар в шкафчик под кофемашиной. Выпрямившись, он успел заметить, как Стайлз быстро отвел глаза, словно до того пялился, и Дерек, задетый обвинениями в бездарном инструктаже, почувствовал себя чуточку лучше.

Над дверью звякнул колокольчик, оповещая о прибытии Лидии и Айзека. Лидия тараторила, что одежда в полоску этой осенью была не в почете, а Айзек слушал, кивал и время от времени поглядывал на свою камеру, пока вдруг его взгляд не упал на Скотта, и Айзек застыл, забыв о Лидии.

Скотт тем временем увлеченно слушал Стайлза, который вовсю размахивал руками – _серьезно, он хоть секунду может не изображать ветряную мельницу, это же как гипноз!_ Дерек моргнул и, с трудом оторвав от парнишки взгляд, улыбнулся Лидии - _да, черт тебя дери, Эрика, он правда умеет улыбаться_ :

\- Что будешь сегодня?

\- Что-нибудь покрепче, побольше эспрессо.

\- Важный проект на носу?

\- Как всегда, - беззаботно ответила она и повернулась к Айзеку, который все еще стоял посреди кофейни, наблюдая за Скоттом. Лидия перевела смеющийся взгляд на Дерека: - Кажется, Айзек будет вашего нового бариста.

\- Он не продается, он бесценен, - сухо ответил Дерек, записывая обычный заказ Айзека и прилепляя стикер с ним над кофемашинами. – Скотт, кофе кто варить будет? – бросив взгляд в его сторону, Дерек обнаружил, что Стайлз все еще не ушел, и вздохнул: - Почему ты все еще тут?

\- Сторожу, чтобы Скотт не утонул в молоке из-за чьей-нибудь халатности.

\- Это вообще возможно?

\- С нашим Скоттом все возможно, - с любовью ответил Стайлз.

Дерек слегка шлепнул Скотта по руке, когда тот потянулся за обычным молоком – Лидия за секунду отличила бы его от обезжиренного, и тогда предсказание о безвременной молочной кончине Скотта никому бы не показалось невероятным.

\- Запомни – все, что пьет Лидия, должно быть обезжиренным.

Скотт ответил ему благодарным взглядом и осторожно взялся за другой кувшин.

\- О-о-о, так вот ты какой начальник! – радостно сказал Стайлз Дереку и продолжил наблюдать за Скоттом, положив подбородок на сцепленные руки.

\- Какой «такой»?

\- Ну, страшный и суровый, а на самом деле милый, как щеночек, и Скотт тебя, в конце концов, тоже покорит своей обалденностью.

Дерек уставился на Стайлза, не зная, что его больше изумляет – что его только что сравнили со щенком или что человек старше восьми лет использовал слово «обалденность». Наконец он закатил глаза и распахнул холодильник, чтобы проверить температуру. Вдобавок, Дерек хотел убедиться, что Стайлз тогда действительно пялился на его зад. Выпрямившись, он едва удержался от усмешки – Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что при разговоре хорошо бы смотреть людям в глаза.

\- Ты меня путаешь с Гринчем, по-моему, - сказал Дерек.

\- Ну, а что, щетина у тебя в самый раз, - широко улыбнулся Стайлз.

\- А ты тогда Синди Лу, - Дерек поднял руку к своим волосам. – С этими твоими…

Хотя волосы Стайлза действительно торчали во все стороны, Дерек не собирался ему это говорить.

Стайлз покраснел – _совершенно не очаровательно_ – и натянул свою шерстяную шапку, от которой дело, разумеется, стало еще хуже, а Дерек испытал желание приложить ладонь к лицу.

\- Заткнись, у меня экзамены! Некогда стричься.

Дерек подумал, что бы Стайлз ответил на комментарий о том, как удобно держаться за такие волосы, но тут Скотт уронил кувшин молока ему на ногу.

Скотт в ужасе поднял взгляд на Дерека, и Стайлз с хохотом смылся из кофейни.

_Негодяй._

Айзек и Лидия оторвались от своих книжек, и Айзек сочувственно улыбнулся Скотту. Попытка улыбнуться в ответ отвлекла Скотта настолько, что он врезался в блендер, и Дерек, держась из последних сил, отправил его на перерыв.

 

*

 

В следующий вторник Дерек отправился изображать строгого босса в другую свою кофейню, а по возвращении обнаружил у стойки небрежно опирающегося на нее Айзека, который разговаривал с Эрикой. Скотт, сбегая по лестнице и на ходу завязывая фартук, тоже отвлекся этой сценой и замер, мешая Дереку пройти в офис и глядя поверх его плеча на весело болтающую парочку.

\- Скотт, - медленно произнес Дерек, - ты всю смену собрался из-за моего плеча выглядывать или, может, все-таки начнешь делать кофе людям?

\- Если я выберу первое, ты меня уволишь?

Не выдав удивления от того, что Скотт способен уследить за мыслью, Дерек кивнул:

\- Да.

Скотт состроил несчастные глазки, однако не сопротивлялся, когда Дерек вытолкнул его в зал кофейни.

\- Привет, лапочка, - беззаботно сказала ему Эрика.

Когда Айзек и Скотт столкнулись взглядами, оба тут же посмотрели в сторону, и Дерек почувствовал, что от этих телячьих нежностей его уже подташнивает.

\- Скотт, - сказала Эрика, - это мой брат Айзек. Айзек, это Скотт, мой самый большой любимец.

\- Я твой любимец? – с удовольствием переспросил Скотт. Айзек, словно зачарованный, не отрывал от него взгляд.

\- Ну, - хитро улыбнулась Эрика, - ты же дашь мне номер твоего симпатичного друга, если он одинок, правда?

Дерек остановился и оглянулся на Скотта, хотя и не знал, почему вдруг его это заинтересовало ( _хорошо, ладно, знал, но все могут идти нахрен, потому что он хочет услышать ответ_ ).

\- Он одинок, но он вообще-то… ну, не по девушкам, - наконец ответил Скотт, и Эрика закатила глаза:

\- От всех вас никакого толку. Единственный привлекательный человек в этой кофейне – это Лора, да и то, Бойд бы меня убил, если б я к ней подкатила.

\- Бойд бы убил, - беззаботно подтвердил Бойд, подходя к стойке, и протянул Эрике выбранный сэндвич, широко улыбаясь. Он кивнул Дереку, и тот помахал в ответ и жестами пообещал сказать Лоре, что Бойд зашел на обед.

Эрика не слишком нежно отправила сэндвич на гриль, а Бойд тем временем протараторил свой заказ Скотту, чем крайне его озадачил. Фыркнув, Айзек взял ручку, записал на стакане заказ Бойда и вернул его Скотту, который просиял так, будто почерк Айзека внезапно превратил картон в произведение искусства.

Еще чуть-чуть и Дерека определенно стошнило бы.

 

*

 

В среду утром, воспользовавшись временным затишьем, Дерек сделал пару звонков, разобрался с расписанием на следующий день и совсем не вспоминал о больших сияющих глазах и аппетитной россыпи маленьких родинок на бледной коже. Стайлз заглянул в кофейню всего пару раз, а Дерек уже успел обзавестись совершенно нелепой влюбленностью и теперь праздно размышлял, стоит ему по этому поводу паниковать. Затем его взгляд упал на монитор с видео из кофейни, и он осознал, что в зале не хватает одного косматого бариста.

На долю секунды Дерека охватила паника: теперь ему не узнать, что Стайлзу нравится больше – секс на полу или в душе, - а все потому, что Скотт трагически погиб из-за дерековского недогляда. Однако, выскочив из офиса, Дерек едва не запнулся о свою пропажу, с несчастным видом сидящую на лестнице.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? У тебя перерыв не раньше, чем через 20 минут.

\- Я хреновый бариста, - угрюмо поведал Скотт.

Дерек потер переносицу и сел рядом.

\- Это точно.

Скотт поднял на него глаза, в которых читались удивление и обида, а затем уронил голову на колени и уткнулся в них лицом.

\- Стайлз говорит, что ты на самом деле добрый, - пробормотал он. – Я так и знал, что он пристрастен.

Дереку отчаянно хотелось спросить, чего ради Стайлзу быть пристрастным, но усилием воли он взял себя в руки и ступил на путь вытаскивания Скотта из пучины тоски и самоуничижения:

\- Слушай, ты плохой бариста, но, по правде говоря, и Эрика три месяца не могла сделать приличный капучино. Лора все еще не может сделать объемное сердечко из пенки – она все лето выкручивается, чтобы их не делать, а зимой всем говорит, что это должен быть снеговик.

Скотт фыркнул и повернул голову, все еще не отрывая ее от коленей:

\- Думаешь, потом станет лучше?

\- Возможно, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Только, пожалуйста, больше не проси своего солнечно-единорогового дружка тебе помочь, хорошо? Если что-то не получается, спроси меня. Я не кусаюсь, - во взгляде Скотта ясно читалось сомнение, и Дерек закатил глаза: - Да не кусаюсь я.

\- Дерек! – у выхода в зал возникла Лора. – Простите, девочки, что отрываю, но у нас очередь скоро из дверей вываливаться начнет!

Дерек раздраженно хмыкнул – _в конце концов, чья это кофейня вообще_ , - но схватил Скотта за шиворот и поставил на ноги:

\- Иди, порази всех.

Скотт решительно кивнул, и Дерек едва удержался, чтобы не потрепать его по голове.

 

*

 

Субботняя смена с двух до семи занимала в рейтинге Дерека самую низкую строчку: кофейня всегда была забита подростками и вымотанными родителями, было шумно, и времени ни на что не хватало.

Скотт постепенно начал постигать премудрость простых напитков, но каждый раз, услышав _фрапучино_ , он явно приходил в ужас, и дело обычно кончалось тем, что за заказ брался Дерек.

В очередной раз хватая клубнично-сливочный сироп, Дерек услышал чей-то свист и резко развернулся, готовый дать бой любому мелкому панку, которому хватило глупости хулиганить в его кофейне. Однако вместо наглого подростка Дерек обнаружил Стайлза в толстой синей толстовке и голубом шарфе. Его лицо по обыкновению светилось радостью и счастьем, и Дерек вспомнил о своем недавнем сне, в котором он гулял с кем-то по снегу, держась за руки.

_Чертов дух Рождества, чтоб его._

\- Чего тебе? – вздохнул он, но не удержался и слегка улыбнулся.

\- Это ты мне фраппе делаешь, я просто смотрю, чтоб ты не напортачил.

\- Сильно взбитое, сначала клубничный сироп. Спасибо за заботу, конечно, но я уж как-нибудь справлюсь.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и помахал руками над своей головой:

\- Еще вот...

\- Что? У тебя очередная киношная аналогия для моих волос?

\- Нет, - фыркнул Стайлз, - у тебя там колотый лед.

Дерек выругался и потер лицо.

\- Отстань, - сердито сказал он, когда Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Да ладно тебе, ты очень милый, когда такой суматошный.

\- Я тебе не милый, - он сунул Стайлзу его взбитое безобразие в стакане. – Кто вообще пьет такие вещи в декабре?!

Стайлз подобрал трубочкой как можно больше пены, медленно ее облизал, глядя на Дерека, и ухмыльнулся:

\- Люди, которым ты кажешься милым.

И, прежде чем Дерек снова обрел способность дышать, Стайлз уже был в дверях, на ходу крича Скотту напутствие держать нос по ветру.

Скотт в ответ попытался помахать на прощание, в процессе отправив на пол стопку больших стаканов, и Дерек обнаружил, что раздражен этим происшествием куда меньше, чем следовало бы.

 

*

 

Следующий визит Стайлза в кофейню начался с того, что он застыл, как вкопанный, и расхохотался. Разумеется, у Стайлза оказался замечательный смех – ничего другого от него Дерек и не ждал, хотя и предпочел бы, чтобы Стайлз прекратил мучить его такими вещами.

Дерек намеренно игнорировал Стайлза, пока тот боролся со смехом, стоя в очереди и совершенно не обращая внимания на других посетителей, глазеющих на хихикающего в одиночестве чудака.

\- Что тебе сегодня? - когда Стайлз наконец досмеялся до кассы, привычная фраза вышла у Дерека на редкость хмурой.

Стайлз смерил его смеющимся взглядом, достал телефон и молча щелкнул камерой.

\- Мы с тобой не настолько хорошо знакомы, чтоб ты так делал.

\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, у меня даже твой «номер» есть, помнишь?

\- Уверен, что случись тот день, когда меня поразило внезапное безумие и я дал тебе свой телефон, я бы его запомнил.

\- Это была шутка? Ну, надо же, красавчик Санта сегодня в ударе!

Дерек злобно фыркнул, с досадой поправляя идиотскую - _идиотскую!_ \- шапку Санты, которая красовалась на его голове, и попытался наградить Стайлза угрожающим взглядом.

Желаемого эффекта это явно не возымело – Стайлз продолжил улыбаться. Чем дольше они смотрели друг на друга, тем темнее становились его глаза, и тем ближе Дерек был к тому, чтобы совершить какую-нибудь глупость – например, дать ему свой настоящий номер.

Стоящая позади Стайлза Лидия кашлянула, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу, пока Айзек с широкой улыбкой хитро смотрел на них. Последнее Дерек расценил как большую наглость, учитывая, что когда Айзек был рядом со Скоттом, ни один из них не был в силах двух слов связать.

Бросив на них сердитый взгляд, Дерек помахал перед Стайлзом стаканом:

\- Кофе?

\- Американо, черный, пожалуйста, - все еще улыбаясь, почти ласково и закусывая губу, он расплатился и бросил сдачу в коробку с чаевыми. – Я был хорошим мальчиком в этом году, Санта, честно-честно. Принеси мне что-нибудь красивое в подарок.

Дерек сжал губы, стараясь не улыбаться. Эрика бросила ему понимающий взгляд, и Дерек в очередной раз проклял тот день, когда взял ее на работу.

Добравшись до дома, он швырнул шапку в Лору и заявил, что чертов колпак нарушает санитарные нормы и он его больше не наденет.

Утром Лора оставила шапку рядом с машиной для эспрессо по соседству с запиской: «Проиграл пари – носи шапку».

Чтоб Дерек еще раз согласился на армрестлинг с Бойдом? Никогда.

 

*

 

\- Невероятно.

Дерек хмыкнул, с нездоровым интересом наблюдая, как женщины со всей улицы слетаются к Скотту, держащему в руках поднос со стаканчиками имбирного латте.

\- Думаю, это из-за улыбки, - задумчиво сказала Лора.

Эрика накрутила на палец белокурый локон и покачала головой:

\- Нет, это наверняка из-за огромных глаз.

\- А, может, это из-за вкусного кофе, который он раздает в холодный декабрьский вторник, - предположил Дерек.

Они обе синхронно повернулись и смерили его взглядом.

\- Ревнуешь?

\- К Скотту?

\- А почему бы и нет? Он очень милый, он красивый, и когда он приходит домой, там его встречает Стайлз.

\- Кто? – поднял бровь Дерек, и Эрика закатила глаза.

\- Ты скрываешь чувства еще хуже, чем мой братец, – она внезапно выпрямилась и взвизгнула: – Кстати!

Сквозь стеклянную витрину им было прекрасно видно, как Айзек вышел из аптеки, где подрабатывал. Скотт, надо отдать ему должное, лишь немного тряхнул поднос, ничего не пролив. Увидев Скотта, Айзек засунул руки в перчатках в карманы и направился к кофейне. Скотт, однако, тут же подвел своих болельщиц, сунув поднос Айзеку прямо в лицо. Тот, судя по всему, счел это скорее очаровательным, чем оскорбительным, и медленно опустил поднос пониже, чтобы широко улыбнуться Скотту и взять стаканчик имбирного латте. Вообще-то, это было довольно мило.

_Господи, что это за мысли вдруг?!_

\- Боже, какие они хорошенькие, - нежно заметила Эрика.

\- Что за болезненное любопытство - смотреть, как твой брат неловко флиртует со Скоттом, - внезапно сказал Дерек и сунул ей в руки метелку и совок. – Иди, займись чем-нибудь полезным.

\- Серьезно? – ухмыльнулась Лора. – Ты хочешь поговорить на эту тему, братишка?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Эрика зашагала по кофейне, стуча метелкой по плинтусам.

\- Ты та-а-акой врунишка, - пропела она, не оборачиваясь.

\- Ты уволена!

 

*

 

Поздним пятничным вечером Лидия и Айзек под предводительством Эрики ворвались в кофейню ( _чертова Эрика, никакого уважения к собственному рабочему месту_ ). Лидия и Эрика увлеченно спорили, насколько удачным шагом было убрать Мэри Джейн из фильмов о Спайдермене, а Айзек бросил тоскливый взгляд на кассу, не обнаружил там Скотта и уныло закопался в свой телефон.

Эрика бросила веточку омелы прямо на стойку. Дерек изумленно взглянул на украшение, затем перевел глаза на Эрику:

\- Прости, дорогая, ты не в моем вкусе.

\- Фу, нет, - закатила она глаза. – Ты только представь, как покупатели будут выкручиваться, чтобы им не пришлось лизаться друг с другом.

\- «Лизаться»? Вы со Стайлзом можете пользоваться нормальными словами? Как дети, ей богу.

\- А тебе лишь бы приплести Стайлза ни к селу ни городу! Ты влип, друг мой.

\- Босс, - напомнил Дерек. – Я твой босс.

\- Что в лоб, что по лбу, - отмахнулась Эрика. – Скажи, когда придет Стайлз, я его отправлю под омелу.

Дерек оскорбленно фыркнул и отправился менять фильтры в кофемашине.

\- Что за Стайлз? – внезапно спросила заинтригованная Лидия.

\- Высокий красивый друг Скотта, с которым Дерек хочет пообжиматься, - беззаботно ответила Эрика, не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд Дерека.

Услышав что-то про Скотта, Айзек моментально оживился, и Эрика и Лидия наклонили головы, хором умилившись. Дерек швырнул коробку с бумажными фильтрами на раковину:

\- Прекратите. Всех касается!

\- Скотт говорит, Стайлз очень хороший, - с едва заметным упреком сказал Айзек, и Дереку захотелось стукнуть кулаком об стену.

\- Супер, ага, замечательно. Правда, меня это не волнует.

Эрика тем временем прицепила омелу над дверью.

\- Надеюсь, я тут кое с кем столкнусь, - мечтательно произнесла она, но глаза ее ехидно блестели, - у кого такие красивый карие глаза и такой милый нос…

Дерек гордо промаршировал на кухню и десять минут отказывался подавать Эрике кофе. Она, нимало не раскаиваясь, певуче заметила, что это только доказывает ее правоту, а затем безмятежно послала ему воздушный поцелуй на прощание.

Иногда Дерек серьезно задумывался, как в таком окружении можно жить, и безуспешно спрашивал себя, с какой радости он когда-то взял ее на работу.

Дома Дерек обнаружил, что Лора и Бойд, свернувшись на диване, смотрят ни что иное как «Чудо на 34-й улице». Неохотно присоединившись, Дерек ворчливо заметил, что из-за Дилана Макдермотта мужчинам предъявляют слишком много требований, а затем получил смс от Стайлза, который как раз смотрел фильм и считал, что Дилан Макдермотт очень напоминал Дерека.

Дерек потер лицо ладонями и ответил: «Откуда у тебя мой номер».

«Санта ;)», - ответил Стайлз.

_Чертов Скотт, будь он неладен.  
_

 

*

 

Чертова омела. Дерек как раз заходил в кофейню, готовясь к дневной смене, когда столкнулся в дверях со Стайлзом. Они оба остановились, и Стайлз медленно поднял взгляд к омеле и улыбнулся Дереку:

\- Я так и знал, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь.

\- Ничего подобного, - проскрипел зубами Дерек.

\- Осторожнее, Пиноккио, ты мне сейчас глаз выткнешь, - поддразнил его Стайлз.

\- Поверить не могу, что взрослый человек, который высасывает кофе литрами, может нести такую чушь!

\- Есть еще кое-что, что я мог бы…

\- Не продолжай, пожалуйста, - у него и без того было ощущение, что в его желудке устроился на гастроли цирк, и Дерек совершенно не желал, чтобы Стайлз подкидывал ему фантазии.

У него и своих хватает, черт возьми.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, подался вперед, и, взявшись за куртку Дерека, преувеличенно громко чмокнул его в щеку, затем отсалютовал ему кофе и подергал бровями:

\- Счастливого мне Рождества!

\- Так не говорят, - слабо огрызнулся Дерек.

\- Всем нужно маленькое Рождество, - с ухмылкой произнес Стайлз, еще раз сжал пальцами куртку Дерека и отпустил ее.

Стайлз уже прошел пол-улицы, когда Дерек, наконец, снова обрел голос и пожаловался на пошлые переделки рождественских песен. Шумное ликование сияющей Эрики Дерек счел наилучшим проигнорировать.

 

*

 

В последнее воскресенье перед Рождеством у Скотта был выходной, и Дерек был несказанно удивлен, обнаружив его за угловым столиком, учитывая, что парнишка только вчера ныл, что еще не купил подарок маме.

\- Тебе что, негде свободой насладиться, кроме как на работе? – спросил Дерек, подойдя. Кофейня, к его радости, почти пустовала, как всегда бывало после шумной субботы.

Скотт испуганно вздрогнул, подняв виноватый взгляд от своей книги:

\- Я просто, - он помахал увесистой «Фотографией для любителей», - читаю кое-что по учебе.

Дерек поднял бровь, но промолчал и вернулся за стойку, чтобы подготовиться к закрытию. Конечно, и полдень-то едва пробил, но хорошенько подготовиться ведь никогда не рано.

И, конечно, получаса не прошло, как в предвкушении воскресного десерта в кофейню завалились Эрика, Лидия и Айзек. Айзек с надеждой оглядел зал, увидел Скотта и выпрямился, а затем едва не свалился, запутавшись в собственных ногах, словно новорожденный олененок.

Эрика схватила брауни прямо из коробки и широко улыбнулась Дереку:

\- Чай, пожалуйста.

\- Тебе весь чай, который есть, или, может, ты все-таки уточнишь?

Эрика довольно ухмыльнулась – она прекрасно знала, как его бесили покупатели, которые называли напиток так, что Дереку приходилось задавать дюжину уточняющих вопросов, прежде чем взяться за дело. _Он же не телепат, в конце-то концов!_

\- Выбери сам, - с широкой улыбкой попросила она, и Дерек сунул ей маленький стаканчик.

Готовя Лидии ее ежевоскресное варево – _сплошные сливки и мокко, эта ее диета - самообман и только_ , – Дерек краем глаза наблюдал за Айзеком. Поразительно, но Скотт, похоже, даже не заметил, что тот пришел, и казался полностью увлеченным чтением. Айзек же, напротив, то и дело поглядывал на Скотта, когда ему казалось, что Эрика этого не увидит.

Подумать только, это тоскливое представление могло продолжаться вечно, хотя они оба совершенно явно были увлечены друг другом.

Дерек решительно подвинул Айзеку тарелку с двумя кусками орехового чизкейка:

\- Ему нравится только этот. Он странный и кофе делает хреново, но он хороший парень, честный и все такое. Иди, выпей с ним кофе, и заканчивайте уже со своими печальными взглядами.

Айзек изумленно вытаращился на пирог, затем поднял голубые глаза на Дерека:

\- Я не думаю, что он…

\- Айзек, - Дерек страдальчески вздохнул и, спохватившись, убедился, что больше никто этого не слышал. - Он читает книгу о фотографии, хотя изучает математику или что-то в этом роде, с цифрами, и бог его знает, как он еще не вылетел с учебы. Он понятия не имеет о фокусе объектива, но я уверен, что, если ты пойдешь к нему и начнешь об этом рассказывать, он будет тебя слушать с открытым ртом. Так что, пожалуйста, возьми тарелку и иди, не то я тебе вилку в глаз воткну.

Лимит Дерека на рождественскую благотворительность был явно исчерпан.

Он безуспешно делал вид, что не ждал, затаив дыхание, чем кончится поход Айзека к столику Скотта, и, когда Дерек вздохнул с облегчением, Лидия наклонилась к нему через стойку и коснулась левой стороны его груди:

\- Смотри-ка, а тут что-то бьется!

Нахмурившись, Дерек принялся загружать тележку грязными тарелками, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, будет ли Стайлз впечатлен тем, что, судя по всему, некоторые считают Дерека добрым.

\- Я же не Гринч.

Лидия усмехнулась, глядя на него поверх своей кружки:

\- Ты хорошо поступил, Дерек.

\- Я просто спас нас от месяцев наблюдений за тем, как эти двое ходят друг вокруг друга, пока кто-нибудь из них не испортит все окончательно. Вся эта подростковая драма очень утомительна, а мне и Лоры с Эрикой хватает, нет уж.

\- Привет! – Эрика заняла стул рядом с Лидией, с бешеной скоростью набирая что-то на телефоне. – Мы все прекрасно знаем твои мотивы.

\- Я пошел посуду мыть, - ответил Дерек, чувствуя, что вот-вот покраснеет, и взялся за тележку с тарелками. – Проследи, чтоб Скотт ничем не подавился.  
Лидия фыркнула:  
\- Если только это не Айзеков… - Дерек захлопнул дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Эрика с отвращением вскрикнула и шлепнула Лидию по плечу.

 

 

*

 

\- Ты!  
Дерек едва не подскочил, когда в дверь неожиданно забарабанили. Был вечер перед Сочельником, часы показывали без пяти шесть, и Дерек почти успел закрыть кофейню и улизнуть домой.

Он резко повернулся, держа в руках швабру, и закатил глаза, обнаружив на пороге Стайлза.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Ха! – Стайлз решительными шагами направился к нему. Вид у него был счастливый и сияющий, и Дереку он напомнил о том глупом рождественском желании, загадать которое ему так и не хватило времени. – Я был прав, с самого начала прав! Скотт явился домой, распевая тебе дифирамбы. Ты знаешь, по-моему, ты ему нравишься. А Айзек тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что у нас с ним совместные пары по фотографии?

Дерек покраснел.

\- Ну, вот, он мне рассказал кое-что о тебе, - Стайлз размахивал руками, потом сообразил, что в одной из них был телефон, и засунул его в карман. – Они пошли вместе в кино, Дерек!

Стайлз едва ли не подпрыгивал от волнения, и Дерек начал нервничать.

\- И что?

\- То, что им бы еще несколько недель понадобилось, чтоб до такого дойти, если бы не ты. Можешь мне поверить, Скотт в таких делах, как черепаха, сколько б я его ни подталкивал.

\- Я ничего не делал.

\- Нет, делал!

\- Ну, - Дерек почесал в затылке, изо всех сил стараясь не сиять от мысли, что Стайлз им гордился. – Что такого в том, что я…

\- И ты сказал, что я солнечный.

\- Ты вообще представляешь, чтобы я такое говорил?

\- Но ты говорил, Скотт мне рассказал.

\- Скотт – идиот, который не в состоянии правильно написать «макиато».

\- Вообще-то, Скотт – гений, и ты его не уволишь, хоть кофе он делать и не умеет.

\- Считай, что он уже уволен.

\- А еще ты смешной, с этими твоими бровями, и добрый. Ты вовсе не такой вредный, и я был совершенно прав… - прежде чем Дерек смог ответить, Стайлз схватил его за рубашку и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать, и слов у Дерека не осталось.  
Они поскользнулись на мокром полу, но Дерека совершенно не волновало, что завтра он проснется с огромным синяком во всю спину, потому что Стайлз целовался с тем же вдохновением и страстью, какие всегда звучали в его речи.

И немного непристойно.

_Ладно, очень непристойно._

Из кофейни пришлось спешно убраться, потому что Дерек подозревал, что Эрика была вполне способна скопировать рейтинговое видео с камер наблюдения и сделать его хитом.

 

 

*

 

Следующим утром Скотт сонно забрел на кухню, врезался в стол, обнаружив в ней Дерека, и завопил, закрывая глаза руками. На его крик из спален немедленно примчались Айзек и Стайлз. В отличие от покрасневшего с ног до головы Айзека, Стайлз, одетый только в боксеры Дерека, лишь самодовольно улыбнулся и заявил:

\- Чувак, если ты обидишь моего лучшего друга, мой бойфренд тебе голову оторвет.

\- У тебя есть бойфренд, которого ты позабыл упомянуть? – Дерек небрежно переступил через Скотта, который все еще стонал от боли, лежа на полу.

\- Только что обзавелся, - беззаботно ответил Стайлз.

Дерек поставил кружку кофе рядом с головой Скотта и похлопал его по плечу:

\- Не опаздывай на работу.

Через десять минут Дерек тащил Стайлза к двери, беспрестанно его целуя.

\- Отличный рождественский подарок, - пытаясь восстановить дыхание, пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек широко улыбнулся и натянул свою футболку.

\- Что? - заныл Стайлз. – Зачем одеваться? Сегодня Рождество!

\- До него еще 19 часов.

\- Мне теперь постоянно придется рано вставать, да?

\- Я всегда предпочитал утренний секс, - пожал плечами Дерек, - но если ты возражаешь…

\- Все ясно, Гринч, - прищурился Стайлз. – Завел меня, а сам свалил делать людям кофе, пока я буду тут сидеть и фантазировать о тебе в одном сантаклаусовом колпаке.

\- В этой дурацкой шапке, серьезно?

\- Но ты был такой милый, - Стайлз рассмеялся, сморщив нос, и Дерек засмотрелся на его ресницы. Он никогда не видел ничего более красивого, чем улыбающийся Стайлз светлым морозным утром.

\- Ты такой странный, - ласково сказал он.

\- Ага. Меня как-то назвали единорогом, так что такое определение, пожалуй, подойдет.

Дерек покраснел, и Стайлз набросил на него свой голубой шарф и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

\- Иди, раздавай людям радость, мир, любовь и прочую хрень вместе с кофе и духом рождества.

\- Ничего не могу обещать.

\- Ой, я тебя умоляю, Хейл, ты на самом деле ужасный добряк. Если будешь себя хорошо вести, опять увидишь меня голым – если, конечно, у тебя останется время, после того, как ты развезешь детишкам игрушки.

\- Я тебе не Санта, - проворчал Дерек. – Это еще хуже, чем Гринч, учитывая, сколько Санте лет.

\- Ха! Так и знал, что ты в него веришь!

\- Господи, на что я подписался?

\- Я единорог, ты Гринч – отличная пара.

\- Ты оболтус.

\- Но все равно тебе нравлюсь.

\- Нравишься.

Они снова перешли к поцелуям, и Дерек решил, что Эрика и Лора могут в кои-то веки сами открыть кофейню, а он будет наслаждаться всеми возможными стереотипами, стоя под снегом и целуя Стайлза, пока у того не перехватит дыхание. Еще он был готов выслушать по крайней мере четыре пошлых каламбура на тему Рождества, прежде чем с опозданием явиться на работу.

Дерек был настроен по-рождественски щедро.

**Author's Note:**

> Гринч - зеленое существо, ненавидящее Рождество. [Картинка](http://31.media.tumblr.com/b1f075c0a231abdf6716c9cff76a0f38/tumblr_mwu78mCw1M1qh28p0o1_500.gif)  
> *  
> Синди Лу - девочка, которая сочувствовала Гринчу. [Картинка](http://25.media.tumblr.com/ddf39b4eb41b65955ebadc49acabe5c6/tumblr_mx5r0lpcMj1sqytwno1_400.jpg)  
> *  
> Дилан Макдермот - американский актер. [Фото](http://24.media.tumblr.com/a0902bdd3ac46624a62d6da5326820ae/tumblr_mx6y4c5UBd1suzbdjo1_500.jpg)  
> *  
> В США существует примета - люди, встретившиеся под омелой, должны поцеловаться.  
> *  
> Песня про "маленькое Рождество", которую переделал Стайлз в сцене с омелой: [ссыль на youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bK_AT_V7jhU)


End file.
